Black and White and Red All Over
by GM-3826
Summary: In history, there are a surprising amount of alternate pathways. The history of the Console Wars is no exception. Lowee could have been bought out by Noire, and it's series developed by Makers who have no idea how to "make" them. The same thing happens here. With their new leader's lack of care for games and people, and her new brand power, Gamindustri might crash once and for all.


Blanc opened her eyes to a dark steam-filled sky, the girl she referred to as Noire the Black-Hearted, and her hands tied behind her back. Before Blanc had the time to think, Noire interrupted Blanc.

"Oh, good, you're **finally** awake. Here, let me untie you." Noire held out her hands to remove the rope.

"If you do anything even remotely explicit, I will goddamn **kill** you." retorted Blanc.

"Sorry, Blanc, but you don't have that luxury. And besides, I'm not planning to. You have work to do, you know." And Noire not-quite-freed Blanc.

* * *

With that opening, you may be wondering what the hell happened. The answer is quite simply, alternate gaming history.

In 1988, Sony approached Nintendo. (Noire is Sony, and Blanc is Nintendo, as you probably know.) They offered to cut a deal and help make a new console. Nintendo was struggling to make their SNES, so Sony offered a chip that would serve as the audio for the system. There was just one problem: It required Sony's very expensive software, which Nintendo could (probably) only barely afford. In the race between several companies, none of which were Sony, Nintendo half-begrudgingly accepted the offer.

Over the next several years, Nintendo and Sony were partners in crime. They didn't get along as well as they could, but part of them enjoyed each other's company. So, naturally, with Sony's CD-ROM technology, and Nintendo's experience in game development, they could change the game industry. Just one problem: Sony wanted all of Nintendo's properties. And they were going to have third parties develop them. Thankfully, our Nintendo read the fine print. This one DIDN'T.

Now, Blanc is officially Noire's "finest worker". They run "La Station", (The space is extremely noteworthy, being a rather notable connection to the PlayStation, originally the **Play Station**, the system to-be-developed by the two,) while Noire sits back and sharpens her nails. The only thing she's done was sell off lovable franchises like "Monkey Kong", "Maryo", and "Pocketed Monstrosities". They're all developed by the Makers, **who have no idea how to handle such games.** And Blanc is very, **very**, pissed.

With such an uncaring goddess and an unstable relationship, La Station is bound to fall. But, knowing history, so will Planeptune. And here, Leanbox doesn't even make games.

How can such crisis be averted?

The same way crisis was averted in the first game. And in the third game. And probably in the seventh game.

Neptune, the goddess who is awoken by strangers, and learns to love her companions. The one who ends wars and conflicts, flawed as she is. She's definitely not "exemplary hero" #1, but she's close enough, and she's the only one left. Even Plutia is gone, and besides, Plutia couldn't pull this off. It's all up to Neptune.  
God save us all.

* * *

_**And explanation time is over. It's a rather complicated concept, which is why I went through a whole explanation within the fic itself, even though it probably hampers the quality a little. I've never actually played the games, so don't expect any spoilers… Of a certain magnitude, at least. Yeah, Noire is going to be an absolute bitch here for quite a while. There were all of two members of Sony that weren't assholes to Nintendo and the game industry, so really the alternate character interpretation is justified. I am a genuine believer in the idea that fanfiction should reflect the work itself, so she'll be her in-game self eventually, but for now, she's the antagonist. Sorry to any Noire fans who want her to be portrayed closer to canon. No, seriously **_

_**Also, this is my first fic, and not one I'm going to be updating all the time, so don't expect updates all that frequently. This actually may take years to finish. It's mainly a way to preoccupy myself until October so I don't plummet outside of this fandom by the point I actually get the games. That said, it probably won't be finished by then.**_

_**Again, sorry, specifically to anyone who wanted drama, but expect a lot more humor (And quality!) from here on out.**_


End file.
